hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Martha Kane
'Martha Kane ' played by Carli Norris made her on-screen debut in January 2012 she is the mother of Ash, Callum and Lacey Kane in November 2013 Martha left to live with her youngest daughter Lacey after the arrest of Will Savage. Characterisation Martha is immature for her age but tries to do the right thing for her children. Norris believes that Martha is "very immauture" because she became pregnant with Ash at a young age, subsequently losing her own childhood. Martha's behavior can alienate people and Norris felt challenged with her scripts to make Martha more likeable. She did so by feeling sympathetic and attempting to understand Martha's behaviour. The character has also been used to portray comedic scenes which drew praise from viewers. Some were shared with Diane O'Connor and Myra McQueen and Norris claimed that fans pestered her wanting more scenes featuring the trio. Biography Arrival Martha first appears when she asks Callum where he has been overnight. She assumes that he spent the night with Maddie Morrison when he was actually helping homeless George Smith out. Martha agrees to let George stay with her for aslong as he needs to. When Martha finds a new home, she goes missing leaving Callum and Ash to sort out the moving. She then welcomes home her youngest daughter, Lacey. Martha embarraces Ash by going on a drunken night out with her friends. Alcoholism Once Ash is diagnosed with meningitis, Martha cannot cope, and starts to drink. Her children talk her out of it briefly. But when Martha sets up a date with her boss, Martha is stood up and starts to drink again. Lacey tries to intervene by pouring wine down the sink. When Martha gets drunk again her children force her to leave the house. Ash invites her boyfriend Ally to move in. Martha returns and tells her children that she is back for good. Martha becomes suspicious of Ally as does Callum. When Martha gets drunk Ally insults her which makes her more determined to rid of him. Martha pretends to be drunk and Ally uses the opportunity to be nasty to her, thinking she will not remember. But as Martha needs to expose him after it is discovered he has lied about his identity. Phoebe Jackson informs Martha that Lacey plans on sleeping with Ally. She manages to get home in time to prevent it and he is arrested for identity fraud. Martha is known to hate the character Callum Ash because he betrayed her for Michael. Departure The deaths of her children Callum and Ash devastates Martha and she turns up at a memorial for Ash drunk, she begins to suspect Will was responsible for the deaths of Anna and Texas. Will, worrying that his crimes will be exposed holds his family hostage with a shotgun at Anna's house, including Sienna Blake who was holding Tom Cunningham hostage, Martha is also taken hostage by Will and when he tells her she can go he shoots her, however, Martha was only wounded and alerts the police which brings about Will's downfall as he and his brother Dodger Savage fight on the roof of the house and both fall from the roof, Dodger is unharmed but Will is paralysed from the fall and is arrested. Martha decides there is nothing to stay in Hollyoaks for and after saying goodbye to The Savages she leaves the village to go and live with her sister and Lacey. Background Infomation *The show aired the Martha's final scenes on 8th November 2013, when she leaves to stay with her sister and daughter Lacey. Norris had to keep her departure a secret until transmission. Norris told Kilkelly that "I was originally only meant to be in Hollyoaks for a few episodes, so to be asked to stay for two years was a blessing." While Kilkelly noted that Martha was determined to move forward with her remaining family. See Also *List of appearances *Kane family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Kane family Category:Florist employees Category:2012 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Residents of 28b Fern Street Category:Past characters